


Glee Drabbles

by Daisyishedwig



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Daddy Issues, First Time, Gryffindor Kurt Hummel, Hufflepuff Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: A series of drabbles typically prompted to me on tumblr. Could be fluffy could be angsty could be smutty, who knows. Pairings vary, but for the most part it will be Klaine, Seblaine, Kurtbastian, or Sebklaine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Itallstartedwithharry prompted Klaine and the phrase "I just want this"
> 
> I'm gonna say I'll accept any prompts sent to my tumblr which is Daisyishedwig just like it is here, but just know I am very bad about actually filling them. I am getting better about just letting myself write and not getting too caught up on how good it is when it comes to drabbles, so hopefully I'll be better about that so I can leave my fretting to my larger WIPs.

Kurt was wonderful and beautiful, lying beside him, staring at him with such trust in his eyes and Blaine stroking his cheek gently, but a nervousness still twisted in Blaine’s gut.

“I’m really sorry about last night,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked down, “It’s okay,” he replied quietly.

“No, it’s not. You… you deserve everything, candlelight and silk sheets, the perfect first time. You deserve the world, not… a quicky in the back of your car, or-or a boyfriend that tries to pressure you into that. I’m sorry.”

Blaine started to pull away, ready to let Kurt go. For the night, for forever if he’d ruined everything in a night of drunken horniness. But Kurt cupped the back of his neck, pulling Blaine into a heated kiss.

“Maybe that is what I deserve,” Kurt mumbled against his lips, “but what I want… I just want this. You and me, together. I want you, I want this, and nothing could make tonight more perfect, as long as it’s with you.”

Blaine nodded, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Kurt all around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itallstartedwithharry prompted Seblaine with "You know, it's okay to cry"

Blaine sat on his bed, watching Sebastian pace angrily about his room. He didn’t know why he was here, he hadn’t said a word since Blaine had opened the door and he’d shoved his way in here, just moodily stomped his way to Blaine’s bedroom, holding the door open long enough for Blaine to get in before slamming it as hard as he could. Blaine was glad he was home alone or him mother would have charged in to make sure he hadn’t cracked the door frame.

Blaine just sat quietly, knowing Sebastian well enough to know that he wouldn’t talk until he was ready, and trying to pressure him would only elongate his silence or make him leave altogether. Eventually, Sebastian’s shoulders sagged and his anger dissipated, leaving him with only exhaustion and sadness.

Blaine scooted back on the bed until his back was too the headboard, and patted his lap, beckoning Sebastian to him. Sebastian sighed and climbed on the bed, laying down beside him and curling up with his head in Blaine’s lap.

“Do you ever think it’s better that your dad just left?” Sebastian began quietly, “You can just… forget about him. I mean, he didn’t care enough to stick around, why should you care about the fact that he can’t accept you?”

Blaine frowned, threading his fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Did your dad get back from France?”

Sebastian’s breath hitched and that was answer enough. “You’re so lucky,” Sebastian said, voice wavering, “you don’t have to live with the look of disdain your father gives you every time he sees you.”

Blaine looked down at Sebastian, his eyes filled with tears of anger and hurt that he always refused to let go of.

“You know, it’s okay to cry,” Blaine whispered.

Sebastian sniffed and shook his head, “He’s not worth it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts!Klaine, Blaine blurts out an invitation to the Yule Ball when he literally runs face first into Kurt.

_Just do it, just do it, just do it, just do i–_

Blaine panicked –again– and turned and bolted back to his hiding spot behind the archway. He loosened his yellow and black tie, pulling in short, staccato breaths and squeezing his eyes shut.

 _He’s just a person,_ he repeated to himself, _just a very beautiful and amazing and talented and_ popular _person._ He peaked out from behind the archway to the courtyard where a lone Gryffindor sat under a tree, his Care of Magical Creatures textbook resting in his lap as he read intently, mumbling things to his enchanted quill for it to write down.

Kurt Hummel, captain of and keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team, one of the top and most beloved students at Hogwarts and almost never alone for more than five minutes. Which meant that if Blaine was going to do this, he needed to do it now, because being rejected would hurt a lot less without the embarrassment of others being there to witness.

Blaine pressed his back firmly to the archway, taking three deep breaths and fixing his tie before turning abruptly and – running face first into a firm chest. He gasped and stumbled backward as a hand reach out to grasp his elbow and steady him.

“I’m so so sorry,” Blaine said quickly, ready to flee from mortification but the hand didn’t leave his elbow and he didn’t want to just yank away from it. He looked up slowly, breath catching in his throat at the sight of Kurt standing above him (though obviously it was Kurt, he was the only one around, who else could it have been) textbook pinched between his arm and his side and one hand still outstretched and firmly holding Blaine’s elbow.

“It’s fine,” Kurt said with a smile, “are you okay? You seem a little frightened.”

 _I’m fine,_ Blaine meant to say, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” is what he blurted instead.

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock for a second and Blaine immediately backpedaled, dread dropping heavily into his stomach as his throat tried to close up on him at record speeds.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered, “I shouldn’t have… you probably already have a date, or-or someone else you want to go-go with, that was stupid, I’ll just–” Blaine tried to make a break for it but Kurt’s hand tightened around his elbow, and omygod Kurt Hummel was still touching him.

Kurt’s lips were curled up in an amused smile when he asked, “What’s your name?”

“I- oh god, my name, I didn’t even introduce–”

Kurt squeezed his elbow once effectively cutting off Blaine’s rambling. “Name?” he asked again, only just suppressing a chuckle.

“Blaine,” he said quietly, “Blaine Anderson, fifth year Hufflepuff.”

“Well, Blaine Anderson Fifth Year Hufflepuff. I, Kurt Hummel Sixth Year Gryffindor, would love to go to the Yule Ball with you,” Kurt said, squeezing his elbow once more before letting go finally.

“I-I… really?” Blaine asked, mouth hanging open.

“Yes, Blaine. Meet me in front of the Gryffindor dorms tomorrow after dinner to discuss our dress robes, okay?”

Blaine nodded dumbly, brain working double time to try and process the fact that Kurt had said yes when he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow, Blaine,” Kurt said with a sweet smile and walked away, leaving Blaine standing there, a goofy grin spreading across his face and a hysterical laugh bubbling from his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurtbastian get married while drunk in Las Vegas

Sebastian swallowed hard, staring at the front door to Kurt’s house. His eyes were wide, breath ragged, and heart pounding in his chest so strongly he was sure it was shaking Kurt’s car. Behind that door was a big, burly man who loved his son more than the waking world and had a shop full of tools that he could use to cut Sebastian up so that his body would never be recognizable.

A soft, smooth hand took his, rubbing gently over the white gold and black ring resting on his finger. Kurt didn’t say anything, didn’t question his fears or try and comfort him with words. He just held his hand, letting Sebastian sort out his own thoughts and get up the courage to open that door.

“Would it be wrong for me to use you as a human shield?” Sebastian finally asked, eyes still trained out the car window.

Kurt smiled softly, “Well, it might prevent your death, but I don’t think it would make him too happy.”

Sebastian turned his head to look at Kurt, giving him a nervous smile. He flexed his hand in Kurt’s grip, looking down at the ring glinting on his finger, “Je t’aime” was engraved along the the gold part in soft, simple cursive.

Kurt laid his left hand on top of his, their rings lining up next to each other. Kurt’s matched Sebastian’s, but with a strip of yellow gold instead of Black and the phrase “Je sais” written in the same flowing cursive.

“I love you,” Sebastian breathed, his fear ebbing away because it was true and Burt would know it was true. It may have taken copious amounts of alcohol to get them to admit it, but it was true all the same.

“I know,” Kurt smirked and Sebastian shook his head with a laugh.

Sebastian took a deep steadying breath, looking back towards the house, “Let’s get this over with.”

—-

Kurt and Sebastian sat on the couch, holding hands tightly. Sebastian’s face was pale as Burt studied them and Kurt gave him a comforting squeeze that only caused him to grip tighter.

Sebastian swallowed nervously, “M-mr. Hummel, I love your son and I know this is sudden, but–”

“When you guys went to Las Vegas together,” Burt started, “I expected you to come to your senses and stop bullshitting around your feelings for each other. Not necessarily with wedding bands though.”

Sebastian gaped at him for a second, “I… is that… approval?” he asked quietly.

Burt nodded, “I wish you two would have waited, but when the moment feels right…” he shrugged, “And the fact that you didn’t call it off yesterday morning when you sobered up gives me hope that you’ll last.”

Sebastian let out a slightly hysterical laugh, all the nerves flooding from his body in one breath. “Th-thank you,” he stuttered, looking at Kurt who just gave him a little smirk.

—-

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!” Rachel shrieked the second they stepped into the Lima Bean. Everyone turned to look at her curiously. “Explain to me why I had to find out that my best friend got married through a facebook relationship update!”

“Why didn’t we do this some place more private?” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear, feeling antsy at all the eyes on them.

“Because now she can’t kill us for not letting her be the maid of honor,” Kurt muttered back.

“We didn’t plan on getting married,” Sebastian hissed.

“That makes no difference to her.”

They walked slowly towards the table as though approaching an angry cat.

“I didn’t even get a phone call,” she said, voice wavering and eyes filling with tears.

“That’s probably because they wanted to keep their ear drums intact,” Santana said. She was leaning back in her chair and staring at her phone, acting completely uninterested. Until she held her hand out to Sebastian. “High five for growing some balls, Smythe, now show Aunty Tana the rings.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If this one is broken, why can't you just send me another one?" Written for a five sentence fic prompt but I failed and it's waaaaay longer than five sentences.

“If this one is broken, why can't you just send me another one?”

Blaine closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Customer service was kind. Customer service was calm. Customer service was collected. Customer service was not supposed to have a melt down while on the phone with a woman who had been yelling at him for the past fifteen minutes about the speaker she dropped in the bathtub.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” Blaine said as calmly as he could, “but that particular model was discontinued last month and we’re out of all of our leftover stocks. We have many other models--”

“I don’t want another model! I want that one! Can’t you just  _ make _ another one?”

_ Yeah, sure, if I were a wizard, or speakers made themselves,  _ Blaine thought, pressure building at the back of his eyes as he glanced around nervously, hoping no one else could hear his conversation. His first day without his trainer sitting next to him and  _ now  _ he gets the problematic customer.

“No, Ma’am, we can’t do that,” Blaine said, voice trembling slightly, “There are some similar speakers on our website that have even better sound quality. I can email you a discount code for your troubles.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ a discount code!” She demanded shrilly, making Blaine flinch. “I want a new speaker, I want the same speaker, and I want it for  _ free _ , especially to make up for your incompetence.”

“I-I can’t do tha--” 

Blaine jumped as the headset was pulled off of his head suddenly but gently. He looked up, shrinking down in his chair when he saw his supervisor, Mr. Hummel, gracefully putting the headset on and starting to speak calmly to the woman on the other end. 

“Sir, I--”

Mr. Hummel held up a finger to silence him, brow furrowed in concentration. Blaine swallowed thickly, tears welling in his eyes. Mr Hummel looked angry, eyes flashing even as his voice remained even. He was going to get fired. He just knew it. Blaine pressed a fist to his mouth to suppress the hysterical sob that was trying to worm it’s way out. 

“Have a good day,” Mr. Hummel finished, lips pressed into a tight smile. He sighed, taking the headset off and handed it back to Blaine who took it with a shaking hand. 

Blaine fidgeted with the headset, staring at his feet, shoulders curling in around himself. He could feel Mr. Hummel watching him but he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t getting chewed out yet for not handling that better. 

Finally when the silence got too awkward Blaine mutter a quiet, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Mr. Hummel let out a humorless laugh, “She really got to you, didn’t she?” he asked, not unkindly.

Blaine looked up to see Mr. Hummel giving him a gentle smile and Blaine didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t expected this outcome. “I-- she was asking the impossible, Sir,” he rushed out, still feeling like had to explain, “I didn’t know how to fix--”

“It’s okay,” Mr. Hummel cut him off, “most of the people working here still haven’t learned how to handle a customer like that, and you’ve only been here four days. That’s why I stepped in, I don’t like hearing my employees spoken to like that.”

Blaine sagged in relief, whispering, “Thank you, Sir.”

“It’s Kurt,” Mr. Hummel said, “and I think you deserve a coffee break.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an AO3 account for a few years, but until this month I have never actually posted anything on it. However I have been writing Glee fanfiction on and off again for a few years, so I have a ton of things posted on my Tumblr and Fanfiction accounts that I am in the process of cross posting here. I just don't want anyone to be fooled into thinking that I can just crank out thousands of words of writing in a week or so. Especially since the exact opposite is true. 
> 
> Some of my WIPs and multichapter fics that are posted elsewhere I will be editing them before I upload them here, so they will be slightly different from how you might read them on Fanfiction.net, but they will inherently be the same story.


End file.
